Crash World
by Amythest Rose
Summary: AU Rachel's father abuses her, no one knows. Gar is her only friend and goes to her house after forgetting a homework assignment. He finds out. In the end they have more than friendship.


Hey guys!!!

Here is one-shot, that I wrote because I am desperately bored with nothing to do on my Spring Break So Sad

Disclaimer – I don't own Teen Titans or the song Crash World! 

Ringggggggggggggggg

The bell sounded, signaling the end of the school day.

"Goodbye everyone, see you tomorrow." Said Rachel's English teacher.

Rachel is a petite girl about 5'3'', she has shoulder length black hair that almost looked purple in the light and has side bangs. She has deep blue eyes that turned purple, depending on what mood she was in. She usually wore dark colored clothing, and as of recently she's been wearing a lot more clothing so that barely any of her skin was showing, except for her neck and face.

She was considered a freak in her school. And rarely anyone would talk to her. The only one that constantly continues to talk to her, even after all her sarcastic remarks and cold, distant attitude is Garfield Logan.

Garfield Logan, or as his friends call him, Gar has sandy blonde hair and dark green eyes. He was more on the shorter side being 5'9'' but that didn't stop him from being on the soccer team. His best friend was Victor Stone, and Richard 'Dick' Grayson. He was also pretty good friends with Richard's girlfriend Kori Anders.

Sighing Rachel picked up her books and shoved them in her off the shoulder bag. She didn't want to go home. School was her escape from being away from her father. Her father has been beating her for over a year now. The beatings had gotten worse within the month, causing her to wear long sleeved shirts and long jeans. She used to wear tank tops and skirts that had a rock-ish vibe to them but now she can't. She could but then people would see all her bruises, cuts, scabs and scars from previous cuts. Her dad had a different style for abusing her. He would hit her, punch her, kick her, scratch her, he even stabs her. But not too deep as to kill her.

Rachel exited her classroom and started walking through the hallways to get to the entrance of the school to head home. Even though she was in no hurry to get there.

"Hey Rae!" Rachel turned her head to the voice she knew all too well and saw Gar walking toward her. Her heart skipped a beat, he really was gorgeous. She had started to get a crush on him, ever since he moved here when they were freshmen, their both now juniors.

"Hi Gar." Rachel said while continuing with her walking. Gar now at her side.

"So Dick, Vic, Kori and I are heading down to the beach and I thought maybe you'd like to come." Gar said glancing at her with hope in his green eyes.

"I'm sorry Gar I can't." Rachel said feeling guilty.

"Why not?" He asked.

'_Hm, I don't know maybe because if I wore a bathing suit, a lot of skin will be showing and it's not a pretty sight. I wouldn't be surprised if most of my skin is black and blue, not to mention the fact that I have to be home to make my dad dinner, because if I don't the beating will be twice as hard the next day.' _But of course she would never say that out loud. No one knows what her dad does to her, and she's gonna keep It that way.

"I have a bunch of homework to do, and my dad expects me home." She said not entirely lying. Her dad does expect her home, and as for homework she only had one essay to write. Which for her was a piece of cake, but Gar didn't need to know that. She had already completed the project for biology.

"Oh, ok well see you tomorrow in Biology." Gar said walking to his car in the parking lot giving her a small wave.

"Bye." She said while walking the opposite direction to get to her house. Gar had offered plenty of times to give her a ride home, but she always declined saying she didn't want to be a bother. She also didn't know whether her dad would be home. Either way she wouldn't take the risk and would always walk home, it wasn't that far anyway.

Grabbing her key from her pocket Rachel opened her front door trying to be as quiet as she could. Her dad was home early because she saw his car parked in the driveway. That would mean that he was waiting for her. Rachel walked through the door and closed it as softly as she could.

Turning around she stifled a gasp of surprise. There in front of her was her father. And he did not look happy. His eyes are blood shot and in his hand is a bottle of beer. Rachel quickly looked around the room counting 3 more empty bottles. So he had drunken a total of 4 because Rachel cleaned the house before she left for school this morning.

"Where is my dinner!!!!" Her father yelled loudly.

"I-I just g-got home." Rachel said, silently cursing herself for stuttering.

"You think that's an excuse! Huh huh." He said while grabbing Rachel by the shoulders shaking her violently.

"I'm sorry." She said hoping her dad would leave her alone.

"You ungrateful little brat." He said shoving her into a wall. He then slapped her across the face ignoring her pleas for him to stop. In fact, that just made him madder so he slapped Rachel two more times across the face before grabbing her roughly by the arm and dragging her to the living room.

_Crash ,that was you and me  
Started out so innocently  
Shattered on the ground  
I hear the sound_

_Crash, ringing in my ears  
I still feel the sting of my tears  
Someone wake me  
I can't seem to break free _

Her father through her down to the ground and started kicking her over and over again, until you heard a cracking sound. Rachel eyes immediately squeezed shut trying to breathe, but it hurt so much it felt like their was fire inside of her body burning her.__

_Go on, get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead?  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world_

He then started unbuckling his belt. Rachel's eyes grew wide and her breathing sped up. "No please." She whispered barely audible. Tears started welling up in her eyes, making her vision cloudy. Gosh how much she hated this life.

"You should've cooked dinner, Rachel. You know how hungry I am when I get home." He said while wrapping the belt around his hand. He lifted the belt up and before I could move out of the way, he whipped me. I felt the intense burn on my stomach and the rest of my torso. I cried out in pain.

__

Hush, don't say one more word  
At this point the truth seems absurd  
Cuz who we were  
Is gone forever

I tried to run but he grabbed my arm tightly and pulled me back with all of his force. I lost my balance and fell onto the floor, landing on my side. He kneeled down and started whipping me over and over again.

_  
Crushed, underneath the fears  
Everything's so twisted and weird  
Someone save me  
I can't seem to break free_

Go on, get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead?  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
Crash world, yeah yeah  


'I just wished he'd kill me already. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I don't want to go through this again. I don't know how much more I could possibly take.' Rachel thought.

_Slow motion, devastation, should've seen it coming  
But I couldn't do nothing  
Emotion, desperation, someone save me  
I can't seem to break free  
_

"GET UP." He yelled. Rachel didn't listen to him. "Son of a…" He mumbled bending down he grabbed Rachel's shirt lifting her up with it. Her knees buckled underneath her, the pain was unbearable. She avoided looking at him. "Look at me." He said. "LOOK AT ME." Rachel looked back at him, into his eyes and gave him the deadliest glare imaginable. He growled and slapped her across the face with so much force that Rachel stumbled backwards. "That'll teach you." He said while grabbing a pocket knife that was in his jean pocket. Rachel watched with widened eyes, this was the worst thing he's ever done. She tried looking around for a possible way to escape but she knew that their was none. Her dad opened the knife and stabbed Rachel in the arm, barely missing her wrists. Rachel cried out and bit her lip trying to ignore the pain. He stabbed more of her arms and then her legs with one last thrust he stabbed her abdomen. Rachel was now lying on the ground in a puddle of her own blood. This was by far the most damage her father has ever done in one night, with all the hitting, kicking, and the shallow stabbings enough to draw blood but not any permanent damage. With that her dad left out the front door leaving Rachel on the ground crying her eyes out. _  
_

_Go on, get out of my head  
I'm on the wrong side of a parallel universe  
Am I alive or just dead?  
I've been stumblin' in the dark  
Living in a crash world  
Crash world, yeah, yeah_

'I thought fathers were supposed to love you, and care for you, but some don't. My life is messed up, and it's all crashed down. I'm living in a crash world. Lying to the only person nice enough to consider me their friend. Oh somebody help me' Rachel thought still crying and fallen on the living room floor.

Meanwhile………….

Gar, Victor, Kori, and Dick were at the beach hanging out. Gar was a bit disappointed that Rachel couldn't come but he was used to it. Every time he offered Rachel to hang out with him and his friends she always turns him down.

The four friends were currently playing volleyball. Victor had Gar on his team and Dick and Kori were another team.

"So Kori how'd you do on your English test?" Gar asked because Kori had been nervous all morning thinking she was gonna fail since she was from another country.

"I did well my friend. I got a B." Kori said while hitting the ball over the net which Victor hit, sending it sailing over to the other side.

"I got it." Dick said while fast-walking backwards. He wasn't watching where he was going and tripped over somebody's legs.

"AH" Dick yelled as he sailed through the air, his arms flailing. He landed on some fat guy in a Speedo, with a really hairy belly. "AH" Dick yelled again as he saw what he landed on, he started fumbling while trying to stand up and get off of the man. He finally got a good balance and stood up. "I'm sorry." He said while backing away from the guy quickly. Disgustment clearly seen on his face.

The others had stopped playing and watched all of this with amusement. Gar and Victor looked at each other and then busted out laughing. They were laughing so hard tears came to their eyes, and they were clutching their stomachs. Kori was just confused by their actions and walked up to Dick to see if he was alright.

"Richard are you okay?" Kori asked him.

"I'm fine." He stated glaring at his so called 'friends'.

"Sorry man, but your face was priceless." Victor said as a few more chuckles escaped his lips.

"Yeah dude." Gar said agreeing with his friend.

"So did any of you finish your biology assignment?" Dick asked hoping to change the subject.

"I don't know about you but I did." Victor stated quite proudly.

"Biology assignment… what biology assignment?!?" Gar asked totally clueless and frantic he couldn't fail Biology again.

"Oh man I don't know, maybe the one due tomorrow." Dick said sarcastically.

"Crap." Gar wailed. "What was it?"

"We wouldn't know all the teachers had different rules or something like that. All I know is that it was a project. But since Kori, Dick, and I have a different teacher than you, we can't really help you out. Sorry man." Victor said.

Gar groaned. _'Great just my luck.' _He thought. _'Wait a minute, Rachel and I have the same biology class. She'll know what the assignment is.'_

"Sorry guys but I have to go." Gar said quickly grabbing his things and took off running for his car. He was on his way to Rachel's house.

Getting out of his car Gar walked up the driveway to Rachel's front door. To his surprise the door was wide open. Curious he glanced inside of the home, but didn't see much because the lights were off. Slowly he stepped inside of the house and wondered if Rachel was here. _'I hope she's okay' _he thought remembering that the door was wide open.

"Rachel?" He called out. But he didn't hear anything. _'Wait what was that?'_ he thought. _'Is that crying?'_ Now extremely concerned Gar walked further into the house, entering the living room. It was a mess. Their were empty beer bottles and a lamp was knocked over.

"Rachel?" He called out again. Looking to his left he saw the couch and saw a pair of legs, but the rest of the person was hidden because the couch was in front of it.

Rushing over Gar was met with a terrible sight. Their was Rachel lying on the floor, she had blood dripping down her arms and legs, her face had a massive bruise that covered her left cheek making it swollen. Her eyes were red form crying and there was blood seeping through her shirt.

"Oh god Rachel who did this to you?" Gar asked gently touching her face wiping away her tears; his own eyes had tears in them from seeing the one he secretly loved in this condition.

"My dad, you have to go before he comes back." Rachel said her voice just above a whisper.

"Rae you're crazy if you think I'm just gonna leave you here. I'm taking you to the hospital." Gar said while carefully gathering Rachel into his arms, and walking out of the house and to his car. He opened the passenger door and placed Rachel into the seat, and fastened her seat belt. He then walked around the car and got in to the driver's side.

Gar started the car and glanced over at Rachel. '_What kind of a monster would do this to his own daughter?' _He thought while driving out of the driveway and to the hospital.

Beep Beep Beep

That was the sound that reached Rachel's ears as she was lying in the hospital bed.

'_Man why do these beds have to feel like bricks' _Rachel complained in her head. She slowly opened her eyes letting them to adjust to the brightness of the white room.

She groaned while trying to sit up. But someone put there arms gently on her shoulders pushing her back down.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Came the voice on Gar.

Rachel turned her head to look at him. He looked like a mess. His hair was astray and looked like it had been slept on for days without being combed or brushed. His eyes looked tired and had light bags underneath them. He looked worried, and concernedly at her. She also saw some relief.

Rachel smiled a small smile as she saw him, she liked that he was here. "Hey." She said.

Gar laughed a little. "Hey."

"I'm glad you're awake." He said.

"How long was I asleep for?" Rachel questioned curiously.

"A little over 2 days. It's 5 p.m. right now."

"Wow." Rachel breathed. .She was usually only unconscious for about a few hours. It was never days. Rachel was shocked to say the least. She moved her arm a little and winced. "How bad are my injuries?" She asked.

Gar looked down, a flash of sadness in his eyes.

"You have 2 broken ribs, your face has a huge blue and black bruise on your left cheek, you have numerous cuts, and probably bruises all over the place. The doctors said you'd be sore for a few days, and that your ribs should heal within 3 weeks."

Gar then looked up into Rachel's eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked his voice full of pain and sadness.

Rachel knowing full well what he meant looked down and put her hands in her lap and sighed. "Gar I'm so sorry. I wanted to, it's just I was scared, I didn't want you to look at me differently. I was afraid you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. But I mainly keep it a secret because he would be so mad if he found out people knew and that I told them. I didn't want him to hurt me harder than he already did." Rachel said. Tears were falling down her pale cheek and bruised one.

"Rae don't cry, I didn't mean to make you relive those memories, gosh I'm so stupid." He said silently cursing himself. He didn't want to see her sad and in pain because of something he did. He went to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her and hugged her, or at least as much as could hug her while she was lying in her hospital bed.

Rachel was surprised at first, but quickly wrapped her arms around him and melted into his embrace. "I'm sorry." She heard Gar say.

"For what?" Rachel asked confused. She had no idea what he could be sorry for.

"I'm sorry he hurt you, and I'm sorry I didn't realize what was going on. What a good friend I am huh?"

"Gar don't put yourself down because of this it's not your fault, it's mine," Rachel said.

"No Rachel this is not your fault, if it's anyone's fault it's your sorry-excuse of a fathers." Gar said with pure hate at the mention of her father.

Rachel was curious about where her father was, and if Gar had said anything about him to the cops. "Where is my father anyway?" She asked.

"Well I brought you here, and the doctors asked how it happened and I told them your father beat you. So they called the police and did what they were supposed to do. The cop on the phone said that your dad was arrested for drunk driving earlier in the day. So now he's getting charged with more things." Gar said.

Hearing this Rachel felt a little sad, not that she wasn't happy that she was finally free from all the abuse, it's just he was her father hateful or not.

The room was consumed with silence for a few moments, until Rachel realized something.

"Hey Gar." She asked.

"Yeah." He said looking up ay her.

"Thank you, for saving me." She said.

"Oh uh, you're welcome." He said shyly.

"I don't know how to thank you, saying it in words feels like so little, without you I would probably be dead, Gar. I don't know what I'd do without you." Rachel said, blushing a little.

Gar smiled. "Well, I can think of one thing." He said.

"And what's that?" Rachel asked wanting to know what he had in mind.

"This." He said before leaning closer to her and gently pressing his lips onto hers in a sweet kiss trying not to hurt her because of her bruises. They broke away from each other for air, and looked at each other smiling.

"Rachel your father was stupid to not see what a wonderful, strong, smart, and beautiful daughter he had. Rachel over these last two years I've gotten to know you. And I think… no I know that I have feelings for you. I think I love you." He said while looking at her lovingly.

"B-beautiful? You think I'm beautiful, even looking like this?" Rachel said.

Taking her hand Gar replied "Yes you're beautiful. You were beautiful in the past, you're beautiful now, and you're still gonna be beautiful in the future." He said.

Rachel smiled at his kind words. "You're so sweet, and caring. And I think I just might be in love with you also." She said before leaning in to meet his lips in another kiss.

She was finally free from her father and the crash world she was living in, and had a better life waiting for once she got out of the hospital. She knew this was just the beginning of brighter future.

Well that's it. I hope you enjoyed it.

Review and tell me what you thought.

-Amythest Rose-


End file.
